Schowaj się i nie daj złapać!
Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - odcinek 17 Chris: W ubiegłym tygodniu na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki - finałowa dziesiątka pobawiła się w poszukiwaczy skarbów. Nasze trio złoczyńców postanowiło całkowicie rozwalić sojusz ich przeciwników. Courtney próbowała urobić Geoff'a. Z naszego surfera wyszło drugie "oblicze", kiedy postanowił nastawić Evę i Noah przeciwko Courtney. Później chcąc odwrócić od siebie uwagę, pomógł Courtney w jej planie zniszczenia związku DJ'a i Katie. Plan Geoff'a na pozbycie się Courtney poległ, kiedy wygrała ona immunitet w wyzwaniu. W tamtej sytuacji zawodnicy postanowili przegłosować DJ'a i wielkolud odpadł po raz drugi. Zostało już tylko dziewięcioro walecznych nastolatków. Czy Courtney pożegna się dzisiaj z programem? A może Geoff? Albo ktoś inny? Dowiecie się wszystkiego w siedemnastym już odcinku Wyspy Totalnej Porażki! Leshawna: Katie, nie ma się czym przejmować. DJ nie był ciebie wart. Gwen: Znajdziesz sobie lepszego faceta, przede wszystkim wiernego. Katie: Dziewczyny, ale DJ został zmanipulowany. Gdyby nie ta podła intrygantka, to może byłby tu dziś ze mną i byłoby tak, jak dawniej. Leshawna: Musisz sobie sama odpowiedzieć, czy chcesz być z DJ'em czy nie. Na ceremonii dałaś mu kosza, pamiętasz? Katie: To było w emocjach, sama nie wiem, co mam zrobić... Katie: Odnoszę wrażenie, że z każdym kolejnym dniem spędzonym tutaj jestem coraz bardziej wykończona psychicznie. Ci ludzie to jakieś utrapienie. Oczywiście nie mówię o wszystkich, ale są takie "cudowne" osoby jak Eva, Noah, Duncan i ta suka, która całowała mojego chłopaka. Już byłego chłopaka... Jeśli sytuacja się nie poprawi, zrezygnuję. Courtney: Hej Katie! Jak tam się dzisiaj czujesz? Ja jestem w zankomitym nastroju! :D Courtney: Ty chyba nie za bardzo widzę... spokojnie, dołączysz do DJ'a niedługo! ;) Gwen: Wszystko gra? Katie: NIE. Ta suka triumfuje! I jeszcze ma czelność śmiać mi się prosto w twarz! >:( Gwen: To może się zemścisz? Zasłużyła sobie na to. Katie: Tylko jak? Nie mam pomysłu. Gwen: Spokojnie, coś wymyślimy wspólnie. Gwen: Włączę tryb dobrej przyjaciółki i pomogę Katie zemścić się na Courtney. Potrzebujemy kogoś jeszcze, żeby osłabić ją w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu, bo jeśli znów wygra to nici z zemsty. A wtedy kto może odpaść? JA. Albo Katie. Btw. Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, jak mi włoski urosły. Fajnie! Courtney: Katie jest żenująca... zachowuje się jak księżniczka, której odebrano diadem. Długo się już tutaj nie utrzyma. Może dziś dołączy do swojego chłoptasia? Duncan: Wciąż dziwi mnie zachowanie DJ'a. Odrazu uwierzył Courtney w te jej brednie... szczerze mówiąc zasłużył sobie na eliminację. Geoff: Niby tak... ale to Courtney w tej sytuacji była najbardziej winna. Co powiesz na to, żeby dziś ją wyeliminować? Duncan: W sumie, nie kiepski pomysł. Noah: Dołączam się do was. Duncan: Hehe, nie. Noah: Czyli nie chcecie pozbyć się Courtney? Spoko, wyleci jeden z was. ;) Duncan: Z pewnością. xD Noah: Zobaczymy jaki będziesz pewny, gdy zostaniesz dzisiaj przegłosowany. Duncan: To nie ja jestem tu głównym celem, ciepluchu. Noah: Sam jesteś ciepluch. Zielonowłosy idiota. Duncan: Ciota. Geoff: Przestańcie! Każdy z nas może zagłosować na Courtney. Trent, dołączysz się? Trent: Ale że co? Gdzie mam się dołączyć? Noah: Do twojej Bridgette jako przegrany. Trent: Chcesz dostać manto? Noah: A spierdalaj. Trent: Taki tam dodatek ode mnie. :) Noah: DEBIL! MOJE WŁOSY!!! Trent: Wybiegł jak taka mała dziewczynka, która przestraszyła się potwora z bajki. Komiczny widok. xDDD Noah: Grr... pół włosów mi wyrwało przez tą gumę... Trent, będziesz drugi w kolejce do eksterminacji - tuż po Courtney! -.- Chris: Dzień doberek finałowa dziewiątko! Dzisiaj pobawicie się w chowanego! Gwen: Chowany? A co my w przedszkolu jesteśmy? Chris: Wasze zachowanie nie prezentuje wyższego poziomu, niż przedszkole. Geoff: Nie przeszadzaj, nie ma tak źle. Chris: Skupmy się lepiej na omówieniu wyzwania. Zasady są proste. Wy się rozejdziecie po całej wyspie, a szef Hatchet będzie was gonił. Macie 20 minut na ogarnięcie sobie dobrej kryjówki, inaczej zostaniecie złapani i zmoczeni przez pistolet z wodą. W grze można wygrać immunitet na dwa sposoby. Pierwszym jest dotarcie do portu i wejście na siedzenie ratownicze. Jeśli zostaniecie złapani, możecie postarać się o immunitet w drugi sposób, czyli wskazanie miejsca, w którym kryje się jakiś inny zawodnik. Czy są jakieś pytania? Courtney: Czy możemy ukryć się w dowolnym miejscu na wyspie? Gwen: Możemy chować się w grupkach? Trent: Jak mocne będzie to zmoczenie przez szefa? Katie: Dlaczego nie umyłam dzisiaj włosów? Gwen: Jeśli szef cię złapie, umyje je za ciebie. xD Katie: Ty, no faktycznie. xD Courtney: Och, zamknij mordę kretynko. Katie: Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo będę się cieszyła, gdy wreszcie stąd wylecisz. Wredna krowa. Courtney: Ne-ne-ne-ne, nie zesraj się tylko. Katie: Ale mam tłuste kudły, przez moje załamanie totalnie zapomniałam o umyciu ich wczoraj. Jeszcze trochę, a łupieżu się nabawię. Courtney: Jaka ona jest tępa, matko święta. (facepalm) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Cocosanki Kategoria:Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - nowy rozdział - Odcinki